Yrel
Yrel is a Melee Warrior from the Warcraft universe. After traveling to an Alternate Draenor, the forces of Azeroth saved the acolyte Yrel from the Iron Horde. With their aid, she rose to the rank of Exarch and fought back the demonic invasion of her world. Now, she finds herself where time, space, and dimensions converge: the Nexus. Yrel is a deliberate melee Warrior whose heavyweight abilities reward premeditation and commitment. Background Born on the Alternate Draenor, the sanctuary of the exiled draenei, Yrel was dedicated to her faith. She grew up in the Temple of Karabor, the center of the Holy Light for her people, and served as an acolyte. Devoted to her beliefs and her studies, she showed promise as a healer. Prophet Velen noticed her talent. He invited her to train as his pupil and began to teach her the value of leadership and sacrifice. But Yrel carried a dark secret within her. Velen sensed it, and he foresaw that for good or ill, she had a larger role to play. Yet when she considered her prospects, Yrel preferred to stay inside the temple, quietly caring for those around her. Unfortunately, that ideal did not survive. Her peaceful life was shattered when the savage orc clans forged themselves into a fighting force named the Iron Horde and set out to conquer Draenor. Yrel was captured and flung into a war. Enslaved by the Iron Horde, she eventually gained combat experience while fighting the orcish threat. After the demise of Velen and numerous betrayals from within draenei society, Yrel took upon herself the burden of leading her people. She became a member of the Council of Exarchs, and an important figure among both the draenei and the Alliance forces on Draenor. Gameplay Summary Yrel is a sturdy Warrior capable of withstanding pressure in the battlefield while peeling and crowd controlling for her allies with the power of the Light. She is unique as all her Basic Abilities can be charged for up to 1.5 seconds, increasing their damage and giving them new and unique properties. Her trait, , allows her to instantly use her Basic Abilities at maximum power without requiring charge. Overall, Yrel functions well in most team compositions, being able to be played as either a main Tank or a Bruiser. Strengths *All her Basic Abilities, aside from her trait, have a 6 second cooldown. *Can be talented as either a main Tank or a Bruiser. *Excellent sustain and durability. *Has one of the highest health pools in the game. * provides Yrel with powerful self-sustain and area damage. A full charge deals more damage and heals more. **The healing can be further enhanced through talents such as . * covers decent range and is excellent at dislocating enemies or peeling for allies. A full charge deals more damage and knocks back further. * gives Yrel excellent mobility, akin to Muradin, allowing her to leap in front of her enemies and/or protect allies. A full charge increases the range. * allows Yrel to instantly cast any Basic Ability for free, at maximum power, without charge. * is fantastic against Heroes with high burst, as it makes Yrel invulnerable and heals her for damage absorbed, similar to Medivh's . * is very powerful in maps that require to defend stationary objectives (such as Sky Temple and Braxis Holdout). Weaknesses *All her abilities are channeled, and therfor can be interrupted by stuns or silences. *Cannot do much versus high mobility opponents. *Moves at reduced speed while charging her abilities. Tips Talent Builds Matchups Pairings Effective foes Skins Development Videos Trivia Patch changes References Category:Heroes Category:Draenei Category:Warrior